Coming to Grips I Will
by Tashlan
Summary: Don't read this if you've a brain in your head...
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own the song, I don't own the characters.  
A/N: This is all just an apology to those who actually read my last two fanfics. So bad I never   
even finished one. I'm really, really sorry. I just hope this isn't quite as bad.  
  
  
  
Calvin was bored. He was so bored he'd let Moe beat his face in just for something to do. Boredom   
did not even describe this feeling. And at times like this, he just didn't know why he bothered.   
And it was times like this that he had to face facts: He was bored because he was alone. Oh, sure,   
Hobbes was there, but once in a while it just felt like his furry litle friend wasn't listening.   
Well, obviously he wasn't listening... He was a stuffed toy. But Hobbes himself, Calvin's best and   
only friend, wasn't just the cloth tiger he'd given the name to. Along with the name, Calvin gave a   
part of his own spirit. True, it was a part he'd rarely used, but nevertheless it was a part of   
him. He'd needed a friend, so he made one. He knew this, though he only acknowledged it at times   
when he was to bored to care. Times like this. La-de-da-doo-doo... Dinner's not going to be for a   
few more hours now, there's nothing good on T.V., and the world really presented no options to him.   
To a six-year-old in the age of information, this was an unimaginable horror.  
  
But suddenly, out of a world of pure boredom, an opprotunity for fun! Susie Derkins was walking   
nearby... Just coming into range now... Look at that innocent smile, those carefree eyes... This   
ought to be good. Calvin stuck the official chapeau of the club G.R.O.S.S., and ordered his   
suddenly reanimate pal to hand him some crab apples. Taking aim, Calvin let loose on his target.   
Fire one! Fire two! Fire three!  
  
...He missed. How do you miss three times?! DARN IT! OF ALL THE ROTTEN LUCK! IT MUST HAVE BEEN A   
CROSSWIND! Well, that was about all he could take of her taunting features, laughing at his   
pathetic attempt of glory. There were quite a few things you could say about Calvin at that moment.   
He was overreacting. He was short-tempered. He was hungry. But most of all, he was vengeful.  
  
Susie ran off screaming, threatening to tell on Calvin. Calvin just climbed out of the fort,   
retrieved his crab apples and his bucket, and brought them back up. That's the good thing about   
them. They're reusable.  
  
Calvin watched the fleeing figure until she was out of his line of vision. Why did he do that? Why,   
of all things, would he pelt her with a bucket of hard, brown fruit? He knew why. He knew exactly   
why. It had always been like this. And they both knew how the game went. He wasn't ready to admit   
it to himself, but even the club had just been to get the message through to her. And she got it.   
She understood very well. Neither of them was comfortable thinking about it yet, but that's ok...   
They had a lifetime to come to grips.  
  
  
  
  
Who knows how long I've loved you   
You know I love you still   
Will I wait a lonely lifetime   
If you want me to--I will.   
  
-Paul McCartney 


	2. Later

Disclaimer- I don't own the song, I don't own the characters.  
A/N: lol, sorry Review Guy... I didn't know that hyphens and quotation marks wouldn't register on   
ff.net. :-p "Coming to grips I will..." I can just see the little green gremlin saying that...  
  
  
  
He was alone. But he didn't mind at all. Nope. Not a bit. Because he was on his own! He wasn't alone  
just because there was no one else in the room, but because he was living his own life. And that   
made all the difference. Yup! He was really alone this time! He was alone because he didn't need   
anyone! He was... alone. That damn word just kept coming back... Damn it! He ought to be enjoying   
himself! He was a bachelor in the prime of his youth! Where was the beer? Where were the parties?  
Where were the beer-drinking, party-going bachelorettes, for crying out loud?! Well, not that he   
particularly wanted any of that. Truth is, if there was a party, he'd make up an excuse to stay   
home. But that was it, wasn't it? He had to have the choice... This way, he just felt left out.  
  
Life used to be so simple. He turned that sentence over in his head. No, that's not right... Life   
was still simple... But now it was just so damn boring. He was sitting alone in a dimly lit kitchen  
looking at his completed paperwork. All his friends... Well, the people who used to be his friends,   
before they stopped bothering with him... were probably out for a night on the town, drinking   
gambling and fornicating, probably all at once. Heh. He put that one down to paper. If he ever got   
arounnd to writing that book, this would be a good start. Sweet meadows of Summerland, he was bored.  
  
He looked out the window. Cars rolled by, street signs flashed, people passed before him, all   
acutely unaware of his presence.Once upon a time, life had been sweet. then he left. And when he   
left his home, he made the mistake of leaving his lifestyle. He was such an idiot! Why on earth did   
he do that?! Alot of his old pals lived within a couple blocks of him now, and he hadn't spoken to   
a single one in over six months! He hardly ever called home! And... God, he was supposed to be   
sending Sue letters, wasn't he? Once a month, both ways, he'd said, until she got back from Korea.  
He still couldn't quite work out why she'd want to go there... Damn it all! What does it matter?! He  
was living just fine! He didn't need friends! He didn't need love, or whatever that damn feeling   
was! He certainly didn't need his family! That's it! Enough of this! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!  
  
Calvin suddenly got a hold of himself. He was pretty sure he was ranting to himself, as he'd just   
used a few more quotation marks than any sane man ought to. Oh, well, that really was quite enough   
emotional baggage for one night. He settled himself in bed and picked up Skinner's Walden Two. Ah,   
now, this was a world he could live in... This was a world he could really come to grips with   
himself.  
  
  
  
  
For if I ever saw you   
I didn't catch your name   
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same.   
  
-Paul McCartney 


	3. Later Still

Disclaimer- I don't own the song, I don't own the characters.  
  
  
  
  
He was tired. He was bored and tired and every muscle ached from exhaustion. His eyes burned and his  
brain was slowly dribbling out of his head. His calfs ached from the strain of holding him upright   
for forty-three hours straight. His fingers were actually cutting into his palm in their violent   
spasms. His throat was sore and he could hear bells and whistles and screeching voices ringing in   
his ears. Nevertheless, he was happy.  
  
Calvin was standing in line at the grocery, reading the sales signs for the seventeenth time. He was  
hungry and bored, but most of all he was dead tired. Almost two days ago, he could remember what his  
bed felt like. And what Sue felt like. A good amount heavier than she used to, for one. Then came   
work. And alot more work. And quite alot of work after that. He'd hardly seen his wife the entire   
time, in fact. And then finally he finished the most important and urgent business, and lay down to   
rest his tired, aching body. And was awoken within five minutes by his considerably distressed wife.  
  
As soon as he woke up, he started crying softly to himself, furious with the world for doing this to  
him. Then he heard what his spouse was saying to him, and would have laughed if it was the least bit  
funny at the time. Now he thinks about it though, he convulses in fits of laughter, startling those   
in front of him and causing one man to drop a jar of devilled eggs. Of course, that could just be   
another result of his late nights all alone at his desk. The woman at the front of the line is   
causing problems with her lack of technological expertise. The teller's feathers are getting ruffled  
by the weirdos she meets. This thought caused more hysterics for Calvin, as the teller was, in fact,  
not a bird.  
  
He soon reached the front of the line and purchased his wife's essential products. He payed the   
teller and burst out into more jovial spasms at the young lady's suggestion of having a nice night.   
He walked back to his car and loaded the trunk, then drove home as quickly as Indiana law allowed.   
He walked up to their appartment, and upon entering, he handed the bag to his wife, got himself a   
kiss on the cheek, and collapsed onto the sofa.  
  
The last thing he thought of before going to sleep caused him to laugh so loud he awoke his next   
door neighbors. The laughter went on for some time after he'd finally gone to sleep, disrupting his   
snores. He could just see, even during his dreams, the shocked, horrified, and above all, slightly   
wide face of Susan staring down at him and uttering those special words... "Where're the anchovies   
and ice cream?!". He wondered if he could last three more months.  
  
  
  
Love you forever and forever   
Love you with all my heart   
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart.   
  
-Paul McCartney 


End file.
